


Crazy Love

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Song-inspired works [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Marichat, Marinette crushing on Adrien, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Stalking, adrien crushing on marinette, ladrien, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Ladybug’s a stalker, Chat’s a stalker, basically everyone stalks everyone and So. Much. Pining.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Song-inspired works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646983
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic 🤗 “Crazy Love” by Mindy Gledhill - also an amazing song. I might’ve listened to her cd in the car last night and all I could think of was “this is something Marinette would do” or “that sounds like Chat” 😆 have I been reading too many fics much lately 🤔 Anyway... hope you enjoy ✨

Ladybug had been on patrol with her partner and were now on her way home. It was purely a coincidence that she passed his house. A coincidence. Promise. 

His lights were off so she turned toward her house, sighing before throwing her yo-yo into the distance.

She‘d made it halfway home before she heard the voice ingrained into her mind. 

“...not my fault the cheese is gone.” 

She dropped down on the nearest rooftop, searching for the source of the divine melody, sighing as it was.

“...I know I know.” 

Was he talking in the phone with someone? She kept jumping from roof to roof, looking in every direction.

There!

She stopped on top of the ice cream shop, smiling down at the blond boy walking towards his house.

Then she realized what time it was and frowned. Why was he out this late? Unaccompanied none the less. 

Ladybug considered it for about 2.4 seconds before deciding to follow him. 

She giggled quietly to herself.

_Nobody knows  
That I am a secret spy  
I follow you home  
Careful to walk behind you_

As they reached the mansion that was his home, she was only slightly surprised to see him sneak past the gate and pull out a ladder from the bushes underneath the windows of his room. 

Of course he’d snuck out if he was out this late. 

As soon as he’d climbed into his room, and for some reason pushed the ladder back down into the bushes, Ladybug followed to land in the tree closest to his windows.

_I climb up your tree  
And hide in the leaves  
To keep you from seeing who I am_

She could hardly believe she was using her powers to peak at the boy she liked. Well, is wasn’t the first time but... you know. 

_Call me obsessed  
But I need to know your name  
Your age, your address  
And where in the world you came from_

As the light went on in the room, Ladybug’s breathing hitched. There he was in all his glory, showing off his six pack and everything else not covered by the ladybug boxers. She slammed her hand over mouth to keep from squealing at the sight, thanking Lady Luck for blessing her tonight.

_It's silly to think  
That I'm on the brink  
Of falling right off my rocker_

The boy gave a finger-kiss to the picture in his nightstand, crawled into bed and put on his headphones. He laid back into the pillow and seemingly enjoyed the music - judging from the different expressions flittering over his face. Ladybug followed every movement as she drank in the sight of the beautiful boy she loved.

_Oh, I wanna know  
All about your mom  
And your favorite song  
And why you hypnotize me_

Ladybug couldn’t help but snort at herself behaving like a stalker. Not that she cared.

_Well, I'll tell you why  
I'm the definition of  
Obsessive compulsive crazy love_

She continued to stare at him for a little while, before realizing it was getting really late and she needed some sleep herself.

Taking one last glance at the blond sunshine, letting out a sigh filled with longing, she then swung away. 

~•~•~•~

Adrien had walked home from his patrol tonight because someone - ehum Plagg - had eaten all the backup cheese before they left. It wasn’t his fault he’d had to detransform to pee, alright! 

When he got home, he was relieved to see no one had removed the ladder he’d stashed for emergencies like this. Using it to scale the wall, he soon crawled through the open window and pushed the ladder back into the bushes for next time.

Stripping his clothes, he walked to the door and switched on the lights in search of his headphones. Not that his night vision was bad - he’d noticed it getting increasingly better as he kept using his miraculous - but it was quicker this way. 

Picking them up from his coffee table, he went to his bed, kissed the picture of his mother goodnight and climbed in. Plagg was nowhere to be seen but Adrien just shrugged, knowing he’d probably gone off hunting for cheese. Putting on the headphone he cranked the volume up to almost-too-loud and enjoyed the music booming in his ears. His playlist was an ever growing mix with a little bit of everything from heavy metal to k-pop, with an almost embarrassing amount of love songs sprinkled in.

Adrien hummed along time the music, scrunching his nose and frowning while nodding along to more guitar and drum heavy song, head-dancing to the upbeat tunes and mouthing the words to the romantic ballads (yes he knew them all by heart).

Suddenly he smelled rather than heard Plagg landing next to him. He sat up, tore his headphones off and whispered harshly to his kwami. 

“Plagg! No cheese in the bed!”

The kwami just devoured the last piece, licked his paws and held them up on display. 

“See no cheese.” The black cat grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien let himself fall back onto his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. It was past midnight and he wasn’t the least bit tired. 

An idea popped into his mind.

“Plaaaaagg...”

“No.” 

“Pleeeeeease?” 

“No.”

“I’ll buy you that special fancy cheese you wanted last week...” 

“Deal.” 

Adrien grinned and punched the air. 

“Plagg! Claws out!”

When his transformation had finished, Chat once again opened his window and took off into the night. 

He knew his destination and it didn’t take long for him to get there. He lay flat on the roof of the neighboring house, crawled towards the top and peaked out from behind the roof-ridge into her room. 

His heart stopped. She was dancing, twirling around while singing along to a song he didn’t recognize. She was mesmerizing. Her dark hair loose on her shoulders, flowing gracefully along with her every move. 

_Late after dark  
Your light is on upstairs  
And I watch you dance  
As if you were Fred Astaire_

Chat fervently wished he could join her, take her hands and lead her like he’d done before once.

_A little finesse  
A sparkly dress  
And I could be Ginger Rogers_

He could still remember how small her waist had been, her soft hands. His cheeks grew hot at the memory. How had he not fallen for her earlier? Or had he been in love without realizing it? He’d always felt more possessive towards her than their other friends...

He returned his focus to the small window and noticed she was nowhere in view. Being a curious cat he jumped down on her balcony, careful to not make any sound. He laid back on her lounge chair and remembered her relaxing there many times before when he’d accidentally stumbled upon her on a random patrol. Not on purpose. Not at all. 

She would often have her sketch book with her, working on a design while a cup of hot chocolate and something from the bakery downstairs. Sometimes she were reading, other times napping. But she was adorable every time, always willing to let him hang out and it hadn’t taken long for him to fall head over heels. 

_Oh, I wanna know  
All the books you read  
And your favorite sweets  
And why you hypnotize me_

The sound of bed sheets rustling beneath him made his imagination run wild. Chat groaned and buried his claws in his arms. It took all his willpower not to break through her trapdoor and claim her as his. 

_Well, I'll tell you why  
I'm the definition of  
Obsessive compulsive crazy_

He knew he should leave so he jumped onto her balcony’s railing and walked along the length of it balancing with his arms out, his thoughts filled of memories of the cute girl just meters away from him. 

_La la la I'm like a firefly  
La la love in the evening sky  
I'm all aglow whenever I see you walking by_

Chuckling at himself and his antics he looked back towards the trapdoor one last time, his heart yearning to go back, before he took out his baton and leapt off the balcony. 

Home again, he detransformed, fed Plagg, got himself ready and went to bed. After tuning the lights off he took out his phone and opened his photo library. He clicked on a folder and pulled up his favorite photo of her. They’d been to the local animal shelter and she’d been cuddling with the kittens when they all suddenly jumped her making her laugh in delight. 

He let out a sigh. Would he ever gather enough courage to tell her? 

_Oh, I wanna know  
If you ever plan  
To hold my hand  
And why you hypnotize me  
Well, I'll tell you why  
I'm the definition_

Adrien fell asleep hugging his phone with a picture of a smiling Marinette showcasing on the display.

~•~•~•~

Marinette has thought she heard a sound from her balcony as she crawled into bed, but she shrugged it off. 

She laid down on her pillow and held out the latest picture of him in front of her. He was so dreamy and to think that she’d managed to sneak a photo of him cuddling that hamster at the animal shelter... Marinette squealed and pulled the picture into a hug. He was perfect. So kind, so considerate. A bit clueless sometimes but she didn’t mind as it was a little adorable how innocent he was at times. If only he could see her that way...

_Oh, I wanna know  
If you ever plan  
To hold my hand  
I'm the definition of  
Obsessive compulsive crazy love_

Marinette soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of hamsters and kittens and a future with Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Like I said; so much pining 😆
> 
> Hope this brought you a smile 😊 until next time ❤️🐼


End file.
